thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Knox's Klay World
This article is about the Knox's Klay World six part special. For information on Klay World, see click on this link. '' This six part Klay World Episode was made in 2003 and featured many of Knox's early characters. As a whole, it was Knox's longest claymation video at the time. Characters The six part episode featured all of Knox's early characters leading up to that point, including, but not limited to: Henry, Dr. Bob, Hulky, The Newspaper Monster, the Seed, the killer tree, the Robot and Jacob. Plot summary The first video began with a group of claymen being slaughtered by an action figure of an alien from the popular Sci-fi film series Aliens. After an opening credit scene, the Table was peaceful again and a blue klayman began handing out invitations to various characters asking them to meet up at the corner of the table. A large portion of the special's characters gathered at the table including Dr. Bob, the Seed, the killer tree, the newspaper monster, Hulky and more. Two regular klaymen attempted to explain what was happening, but a spiratic fight broke out. The fight ended when the alien made a second appearance and killed the seed and the tree. Afterward the others finally listened to the klaymen and their explanation. They then explained that they had gathered them there to form a resistance against the aliens. They soon agreed that they needed more men. One klayman suggested that they go to his friend Henry who had a lot of guns. They went to Henry who was now wearing an army helmet and had an arsinal of weapons. Henry confessed that the guns werent even his and they could take whatever they wanted. Of course, this resulted in several deaths. Later, a newscaster named Michael Brown interviewed Henry and the rest of the group about their progress. Henry then revealed that the Newspaper monster had hidden most of their guns and wouldn't tell them where they were. Another fight broke out when they got into an argument about who should be the leader. This fight resulted in Jacob's death as well as a lot of other klaymen, but the fight was finally stopped when the Newspaper Monster spoke for the first time and told them to stop. The Newspaper Monster explained that he had hidden the guns because he knew they would just kill each other with them and that if they continued to kill each other, they would have no chance to survive the coming battle. The others agreed and peace was finally made. They developed a lackluster trap to capture the alien with a falling cage and waited for him to arrive. The alien made his third (technically fourth if you count the newscast) appearance and the trap unsurprisingly failed. The Newspaper Monster ran away, saying he'd rather go to Gumby Land. Michael showed up in an attempt to show that he should have been invited onto the team and said that he would fight the monster by himself. However, Henry interrupted him and fired at the alien with two machine guns. The guns had no effect and Henry was cut in half and killed. After an unsucessful attempt to save Henry (Who was already dead at the time), Dr. Bob was squished by the alien, but somehow survived. The alien then proceeded to twist Michael's legs together and it looked like he would easily be able to defeat the whole group. However, the alien suddenly fell down dead. Behind him it was revealed that he died because Leon's dog had stabbed him in the back of the leg with a pencil and somehow that was all they needed to kill it. Blade from ''Puppet Master shows up and kills Michael, but he dies when the Newspaper Monster returns and scares him. Trivia *Although Henry dies in part 5, he later returns in the remake of 'Henry's Shotgun.' *It is likely that Robert can't post these videos on his youtube channel because the Alien is a trademarked character and Robert does get money from views. *In the begining of part one, a klayman says 'Welcome to Klay Land.' This is the only time in the series that The Table is referred to as Klay Land. *Michael Brown was a reporter for a news station called KCN, which is assumed to mean Klay City News. However, in Klay World: Off the Table, Nick Mcinzee identifys herself as being from KW News, Which is assumed to mean Klay World News. This likely means that Klay World has multiple news stations. Category:Films